Boys don't cry
by Sadie Black
Summary: Modern AU. Eddard Stark is a successful business man .He is married to the perfect Catelyn Tully and has six perfect children. But it couldn't always be this way. One day he is demanded for economic crimes and judged guilty. He and his elder son Robb are sentenced to 10 years in jail. Nothing could ever be the same. And Rickon Stark knows it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first English story. Im a Spanish speaker and this was a really tough challenge … so I hope you like it and I hope to improve my writing as the story goes on. Any kind of opinion will be incredibly welcome.**

**Thanks :) **

- Raindrops are falling heavier than usual .They seem giant footsteps. What do you think, sis? Five years old Rickon asks Arya, his five years older sister who is lying down with her hands upon her face.

They are alone in a big living room with white walls, decorated with dark blue couches where all the Stark family (Six kids, two adults, six Siberian dogs and a blackbird) used to sit together and watch Ice Age, the Rickon's favorite film. But nothing used to make glad their mother as the plants that cover almost every wall of the place, under her care. Now, the plants are dry and in the couch there is only a girl with grey eyes .A little kid is standing next a window, with a lifeless gaze .He turns to the girl, staring at her.

She can feel his brother's blue eyes trying to ask the question they both can't stop thinking about.

Where are mom and dad? And Robb? And Bran? And Sansa? And Jon? Why do they abandon them in this strange place they once called home?

Now a teen Arya is in front of her father's study on the first floor. She will have the courage to knock the door in a minute but it opens before that. Ned Stark goes into the hall, without noticing her daughter. His hair, always carefully combed, is messier then hell. There are big bags under his eyes. He is wearing a big worn-out coat and his old shoes that Rickon used to play with. Ned closes the door, without looking behind him.

That was the last time that Rickon saw his father. The ten years old kid isn't capable to say a word to his father although he has the feeling this an important moment while he is standing on the top of the stairs. He watches Arya staring at the door like hypnotized, and then she goes up running and hits him in the shoulder but doesn't say a word. He starts to wonder if he has become invisible.

She is crying now. He can hear it from his room and starts thinking why he isn't consoling her but continue staring at the roof. It's so white, so perfect. His look examines every detail, trying to distract his mind from the reality. At the end, the boy falls asleep to wake up with a sudden noise. He stands up like a zombie and realizes that Arya is in front of the door holding a pink suitcase. She looks at him and he can say that her sister has been crying for a long time but now has taken a decision. And when Arya decides, Arya decides. The grey eyes are on the blue ones.

-I'm going to fix this, Ri. And she closes the door behind her.

Now, he is all alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Luckily , Osha arrived the house next morning. Rickon , who fell asleep in the kitchen , after serving a glass of milk (and pour half to the floor) and sitting in the dining table, woke up startled and went to the door, without the thinking it could be a thief or someone worse, and opened .

According to the childish perception of the boy , there was a strange woman in front of him . Rickon remembered those Discovery Channel shows about Africa with no especial reason . She was very tall (kind of a big scary giant for the little Rickon), tanned , long curly brown hair ,eyes like honey and wore loose pants that used to be blue 30 years ago and a white shirt. In general she didn't look like a women. Al least , women like his mother and his sister Sansa, women who wear skirts and all that strange things in their faces.

A normal person would hug a ten years old kid who is alone in a big house . But Osha is not that kind of person. She walks into the house like she is being chased.

-Are you Rickon Stark ? says while she goes into the kitchen and starts open all the blue furniture.

The boy couldn't put the letters together .He tries to reexamine all the stuff that ´s happening around him.

Arya went out of the house with a pink suitcase on her hands , and said something about fixing . Yes , that truly happened yesterday afternoon. After that, he watched TV hoping to fall asleep any time , but the clock showed 3:00 and his eyes were wide open. So he went to the kitchen for milk. And… that is the moment when everything goes to black .

He wakes up again but not to the real world. He is at that place where everything goes as you want , where all is possible and there is no reality limits like that shitty Newton thing called gravity. His eyes shine like blue diamons when he looks around him. Then he hits the floor with one foot and in one second finds himself surrounded by a million of white clouds . With one hand in front of him and the wind tickling his face , SuperRickon starts flying. He knows what he has to do. Suddenly, the sky turns grey and heavy thunderstorms starts falling around him. He tries to avoid them but one of them hits him right the back.

And then it is the moment to go back to reality. Painful reality where he can't fly to save his father, because he is just a lonely , forgotten boy. He thinks he is still dreaming when he hears the doorbell singing Oh Susanne , his mother's favorite song. But then , the songs starts again and he goes there ,and opens.

Now , there is a lion woman in his kitchen. Why ? He stares at her , trying to do a badass look to caught her attention. Thanks to God , she stops whatever she was doing and looks at the boy with a fierce gaze that belongs to the African jungle .Rickon is sure that is going to be eaten and abandons any kind of bravery.

-W ho arrrr ..e you ?

- Osha Lionsgate at your service , and does a funny bow. You must be Rickon Stark.

-I supp…ose .

-Don't suppose , just be who you want to be. So , ¿are you Rickon Stark the son of the fraudster and the mad woman?

The boy's eyes are filled with upcoming tears now.

-That's not true is the only thing he can say with an intermittent voice and a unwanted shiver

She gets close to Rickon and kneels down until her big eyes are looking directly to Rickon's.

-I know it boy. But you must be ready , winter is coming

She stands up and starts taking out some cooking things. Like nothing have been said between them.

-What do you want to eat ?


End file.
